Deidara's childhood
by TAIOODU
Summary: well...this is just a story aboutthe childhood of Deidarasama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yeah.

Deidara's story

By TAIOODU

This fan fiction is about my favorite akatasuki member that is Deidara-sama. Plus I think that Sasori is a puppet freak, Itachi is a damn clan killer, Zetsu is a freakish plant, Tobi is just plain weird and I don't like sushi. This is Deidara-sama's childhood story.

When Deidara was born his father left him and died by a bang . when Deidara was two his mother committed suicide by a bang. Then his aunt started taking care of him, she also died not by a bang but by choking on a bun, which later went bang…so technically she also died by a bang. Any ways then Deidara went to stay with his uncle. Every thing was fine until that faithful night.

'I wish I had tongues in my hands… everyone wanted me to have tongues in my hands…father,' Deidara goes into a flash back as tears fall down his eyes.

Flash back starts.

'You are no son of mine,' Deidara's father stood in front of the cute little baby, 'you are my sisters. Now where's mine…'he looked around to find Deidara lying on a bed. His face turned all serious, 'you do not have tongues in your hands… you are no son of mine.'

Deidara saw his father walk out of the door.

'Gu..'the baby said and there was a bang outside the door .

Flash back ends.

'Mother you too…'Deidara looked at his hands.

Flash back starts.

'Because of you I lost my husband…' the mother cried as she picked up a knife, 'so I will kill my self…if only you had tongues in your hands.'

Deidara watched was his mother screamed in pain as she stabbed her self in the stomach.

'Mom …'Deidara said…Bang!!!!

Flash back ends.

Deidara looks at some buns next to him.

Flash back starts.

'Thank god you don't have tongues in your hands like my stupid sister and her husband,' Deidara's aunt said as she took a bite of a bun and started chocking on it.

Deidara watched as his aunt made some weird noises

'You want more buns in your mouth,' cute Deidara stuffed more buns into her mouth, 'bun…'

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flash back ends.

'Every one wanted me to have tongues in my hands… I would do any thing to have them…father…mother…bun…I am sorry,' Deidara said as a paper flew towards his face.

He looked at it…a smile spread over his face.

What will happen next? What is that paper? Will Deidara ever get tongues in his hand? Will I ever finish this fan fiction? Well let's see…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yeah.

Deidara's childhood

By: TAIOODU

'Come in…come in…'Deidara said as a pale guy walked in the door.

'Hi…are you the one who wants tongues in his hands?' the guy asked.

'Yes…will you give them to me?' Deidara asked feeling excited as ever.

'Of course I will…that's what I wrote in the ad and cause you are my first and only costumer, you will also get this free camera,' the pale guy took out a small camera.

'Thanks, now let's do this,' Deidara didn't want to wait. He was too happy that finally he would get tongues in his hands.

'Giving tongues jutsu!' the guy said after making some hand seals.

Deidara screamed in pain. Then he looked at his hands….

'Wow! I got tongues in my How did you do this?' Deidara looked at his hands, amazed by his pale friend.

'Well…you might find this gross but…those tongues are really mine..You see I had three tongues, two where small and one was very long …so I gave you the two small ones as I love the long ones…'

'What?! These are your tongues…Disgusting!' Deidara pulled away his lips from the tongues, 'That's sooo freaky…but I have to admit they are kind of cute,' he went back to kissing them.

The pale guy walked away. Deidara was so happy that day until that incident which made him happier…

'Hands…stop…don't eat uncle…why the hell do you only eat clay and…why the hell did my uncle invent a jutsu which turns you into clay…' Deidara said as he struggled to pull his hands away from his clay uncle.

'This is soo…so…so…Tasty…'

A second later.

'Hmm…I want more…more clay…more clay…wait a second…I know that jutsu…but if I do this I'll eat myself…I'm too young to be eaten…too young, you hear…Too Young…wait I got it…I'll just turn some part of me into clay…that is useless,' a smile spread on his face, 'I don't need hair so…'

Sadly Deidara was never good at dong that jutsu so instead of his hair…well…

'AHHHHHHHH…..my eye….damn it!' Deidara searched for a thing to replace his eye. All he found was the camera the pale guy gave him.

He attached the camera into his eye.

This is how Deidara got tongues in his hands and a camera in his eye.

The next day. Deidara went to school. He was sitting and making a bird from his clay.

To his surprise the hands proved to be more useful, he could make things out of the clay he ate.

A girl came up to him. Deidara looked up and started blushing.

'Did…you make this?' the girl asked blushing herself.

'Yeah... I did,' Deidara lowered his face.

The girl smiled, 'can you make me one?'

'S…su...sure,' Deidara said, 'I'll make you a big one tomorrow…is that okay?' Deidara asked.

'Hmmm…okay,' the girl said as she smiled at him and then walked away.

After school, Deidara walked towards his house.

'I'm so dumb I didn't knew ask her name…I should have…I need to make an excellent bird tomorrow…'Deidara thought as he opened the door.

There in the kitchen a man sat…eating pizza!

Who is this strange man? Why is he in Deidara's house? Will Deidara get the girl of his dreams? Will I stop asking these questions? For you to find out I will have to write some more…AWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh well…PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
